


Четыре года счастья

by patska



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patska/pseuds/patska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие переживания скрываются за бесстрастным выражением лица Гарольда Финча? Написано под впечатлением и после просмотра первого сезона. Сначала я совершенно умилилась серии, где Финч с Ризом спасают шестимесячную девочку, в процессе меняя ей памперс и отнимая гранату, которую забыли спрятать на полку повыше. А когда в одной из последних серий Финч сказал про четыре года с Грейс, оба момента как-то сразу объединились у меня в голове. Люблю ангст, а бедняжка и страдалец Финч – наилучший для него объект :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре года счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Гифки тех моментов, которые, собственно, меня и вдохновили на написание этой маленькой истории, можно посмотреть тут:
> 
> http://patska78.livejournal.com/297512.html  
> http://patska78.diary.ru/p203310089.htm
> 
> На Тумблер они просто не влезли :)
> 
> I will translate this fanfic to English, just give me some time!

***

Едва заметно морщась из-за непроходящей боли в искалеченной спине, Финч медленно опустился на свою любимую скамейку под Бруклинским мостом, откинулся на спинку, поправил очки и тоскливо вздохнул.

Почти все время, пока Риз отслеживал очередной номер, выданный Машиной, он находился перед мониторами и не так уж и часто выбирался из библиотеки; дорога домой и к дому Грейс не в счет. И порой он начинал ощущать себя уже не совсем человеком, а частью того чудовища, что когда-то создал; чем-то вроде флешки или внешнего жесткого диска. Именно для того, чтобы не забыть, что он все еще существо из плоти и крови, Финч и стал приходить к мосту. Он слушал шум автомобилей над головой, смотрел на мерное течение вод Гудзона – не на людей, о нет, на людей он вдоволь, на много лет вперед насмотрелся на экранах мониторов! – и это почему-то помогало ему помнить, что у него тоже былаобычная жизнь.

  _Была_.

 Он уже давно научился идеально прятать свои эмоции за бесстрастным выражением лица; максимум, что он себе позволяет – это приподнять брови или едва заметно улыбнуться уголком рта. Риз наверняка считает его абсолютно хладнокровным параноиком, неспособным ни на какие человеческие чувства, лишь на выполнение задач, поставленных перед ним Машиной.

 Знал бы Джон, как сильно ошибался.

 Знал бы, какие невероятные душевные муки он испытывает каждый день уже два года подряд, приходя на площадь возле дома Грейс. И потом, вечером, с трудом засыпая в одиночестве в пустой, тихой и безликой квартире.

 Риз даже не догадывался, что не так давно его невероятное самообладание было очень серьезно поколеблено – это случилось, когда он принес в библиотеку Лейлу и потом отправил Джона разбираться с уродами, решившими причинить вред шестимесячному ребенку.

 Глядя на то, как Лейла играет с его галстуком – больше под рукой не было ничего, что можно было бы без опаски дать такой крошке, – Финч испытал острую, почти физическую боль. Ведь тогда, давно он с Грейс строили далеко идущие планы: он закончит работу над программой, фирма ее продаст, а потом он наконец-то женится на Грейс, они уедут подальше из Нью-Йорка, в Италию, купят домик где-нибудь в небольшом городишке – и чтобы рядом обязательно шумел лес, и заживут как обычная семья, у них будут дети...

 Ничему из этого не суждено было сбыться.

 Все его будущее без остатка поглотила Машина.

 Глядя на светлую макушку и пухлые щечки Лейлы, самозабвенно жующей шелковый галстук, Финч молча проклял тот день, когда они с Нейтаном задумались о создании особой программы, проклял все правительства и спецслужбы мира, интернет, компьютеры, оружие, человеческую злобу и коварство; проклял все, из-за чего потерял возможность сидеть рядом с любимой женщиной и держать на руках _своего_ ребенка.

 Когда приехал Риз, он уже вернул на лицо свою обычную непроницаемую маску. Джон никогда не узнает, что его обычно сдержанный и невозмутимый работодатель совсем недавно взял Лейлу на руки, снял очки, уткнулся в ее плечико и, сгорбившись, застыл. Девочка, заскучав, пару раз довольно ощутимо потянула его за волосы, но он не обратил на боль никакого внимания. Ровно на пять минут он позволил себе вообразить, что эта девочка – его с Грейс ребенок, что за окном не осенний серый Нью-Йорк, где каждые семнадцать часов происходит убийство, а жаркое лето где-то далеко отсюда, что сейчас подойдет жена, принесет ему чая со льдом, а потом они усядутся на веранде и будут смотреть, как растет их дочка...

 А потом они отдали малышку ее законным бабушке и дедушке. По дороге в библиотеку обычно сдержанный и немногословный Риз был откровенно рад тому, что у девочки нашлись родственники и она будет расти не в приюте или приемной семье, а с родными людьми. Финч молча крутил руль, иногда согласно кивая в такт словам Джона, а сердце и душа просто разрывались в клочья от отчаяния и невыносимой тоски. У него никогда не будет ни семьи, ни детей – только клавиатура, мониторы и номера, которые не закончатся никогда, ибо такова человеческая природа.

 Это ведь страшное слово – _никогда_.

 Вчера Риз его все же выследил и даже побывал в гостях у Грейс, прикинувшись детективом, проверяющим жалобу о нарушении спокойствия. Теперь Джон знает, почему он покупает столько номеров одного и того же журнала, почему столько времени проводит на той площади.

 Да, он сказал Ризу, что не жалеет о создании Машины, но это было не совсем правдой. В силу своего замкнутого и скрытного характера он просто _не мог_ признаться вслух, даже такому близкому другу, как Джон, что, написав и запустив программу, собственными руками, оказывается, невольно загубил свое счастье. И вот Нейтан мертв, Грейс потеряна для него навсегда, и все, что ему осталось - лишь фотографии и воспоминания.

 Знал бы он тогда, к каким последствиям приведет создание Машины, никогда больше не прикоснулся бы к клавиатуре! Но теперь ошибку уже не исправить.

 Пути назад _нет_.

 Финч прекрасно понимал, что думать о Лейле – это форменный мазохизм, как будто в его нынешней жизни мало боли, – но удержаться не мог. Раньше, сидя на скамейке на берегу Гудзона, он думал только о Грейс, теперь постоянно вспоминает и о Лейле.

 Во многих книгах, художественных и не очень, часто упоминается, что надо поделиться своим горем с другим человеком и потом тебе станет немного легче. Ну вот, Риз узнал, на _что_ он пошел ради безопасности любимой женщины, но легче абсолютно не стало; тянущая боль давно поселилась где-то в районе сердца, и так будет продолжаться вечно, и ничто на всем белом свете этого уже не сможет изменить.

 Единственная мысль, которая иногда – слишком редко! – приносит ему хоть малейшее успокоение – у них с Грейс все же были _целых четыре_ _года_ счастья.

 

**Конец**


End file.
